


Day 52

by purgtory (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e08 coda, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 12, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purgtory
Summary: Coda to season 12 episode 8 (LOTUS). Dean is stuck in his cell far underground, in a place the general public definitely don't know exists. The plan was to get broken out after a month, but the US government knows more about the supernatural than they imagined, so there's no way Castiel or Crowley can break them out. Dean begins to feel the walls closing in around him.





	

**Day 0: December 8 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. This van is kinda cramped, what with Sam having leg as long as a normal person is high, but otherwise we’re okay. Plan’s going good, the guards seem to think we’re the only people involved. I hope you and Kelly are okay. See you in a month, hey?_

It wasn’t exactly Dean’s favourite plan in the world. In fact, walking head on into the Battle of Armageddon was looking fun around now. It was simple, for a good reason. The best kind of plan.

Dean and Sam get arrested and taken to some deep, dark, publicly unknown prison by authorities, wait one month so the guards aren’t so worried about a jailbreak, and then get broken out of jail by Crowley and Cas. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Dean sure as hell didn’t like it, but he had to admit it was kind of necessary. Lucifer might be trapped and sent back to the Cage, but his supporters were still caught up in rebellion against the system. Unfortunately, they gravely underestimate anyone without the surname “Winchester.” They were using it to their advantage this time – Cas, Crowley and the other hunters would be able to much more easily pick off overconfident demons.

Besides, if the authorities went looking for them, or Kelly, they could run into some supernatural being, make it all public and there’d be mass panic.

So he sat opposite Sam, handcuffed and squished, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the company.

 

**Day 1: December 9 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. We’re in here, and there’s a problem. There’s sigils and devil’s traps everywhere, not to mention salt and even fucking holy fire. These guys, they already know everything. But don’t worry, we’re not fucked or anything. Just…disadvantaged? I don’t know. It took like 8 hours in the van to get here. Sam and I staged an escape attempt just as we were coming in. I think they bought it. We’re in two separate cells as well, Sammy and I. But that’s okay. We’ll be fine. It’s not too bad – I got a pillow, which I reckon is better than most jail cells. And there’s a digital clock bolted to the wall above the door. Hope you’re okay Cas. You’re doing great, I know you are._

Panic was creeping in on Dean, making him feel like he was falling permanently down a flight of stairs. His stomach was tightening and loosening sickeningly. He needed to calm down or he was going to fucking collapse. And if that was how he went on the first day in here…

It’s almost Christmas. That’s good, right? Cool.

Dean started to sing the first thing that came to his head – Rudolph the Red Nosed Fucking Reindeer.

He thought he heard the guard outside burst into laughter. And he definitely heard a small amount of applause when he finished.

 

**Day 2: December 10 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. Not much went on yesterday. I guess that’s how it’s gonna be, though. The guards don’t seem to have sticks quite as far up their asses as I thought. They’re not going to just let us out though. Hope you're doing alright, Cas._

It was hard not to count the days he had left, even though it was probably a bad habit to get into. Twenty nine more. Just twenty nine more days. He found a pebble thing on the floor and put in two tally marks.

He decided to start planning out what he was going to do that day. The plan was to fake trying to escape as much as possible. Okay, so there was a chance that it would backfire, but their attempts were hopefully going to come off as closer to pathetic than to worrying.

Dean had a few ideas, some of which embarrassed him (seducing the guards), and some of which cracked him up (play dead but breathe visibly). And, of course, the old fashioned “tunnel out with a teaspoon.” It was another con, just like he’d done heaps of times before.

The walls of their cells were so thick that he could hear anything from Sam. Dean hoped he was okay. Cas too. And Mom. They could’ve had a nice Christmas for the first time in 33 years.

Dean hummed “Silent Night” to himself.

 

**Day 3: December 11 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. I’m doing okay. Hope you are too._

Of the five meals he’s received since he arrived, four of them have been handed to him by the same guard, a tall guy about his age with these really nice chocolate brown eyes. After about meal number two, Dean knew that if he was going to fake seduce any of the guards, it was going to be that guy.

The next time he got a meal, he winked at said guy and insisted that a pretty face such as his own shouldn’t be locked up underground. As he was saying it, it sounded ridiculous.

But then the guy gave him a strange kind of look and Dean realised that, oh shit, that guy was actually into it.

For a moment there he considered just going with it, letting the guy turn off the camera and…

It was a bit more than a moment. But not that much more.

Thankfully, he backpedalled out of it somehow. Dammit, why did he ever think that was a good fucking idea?

 

**Day 4: December 12 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. It’s all good here. I’m fine, I hope you’re fine, et cetera._

He was bored out of his brain, for one, and lonely for another. He hadn’t wanted random sex in at least a few good years and was now rethinking his earlier decision about the hot guard dude.

He was so bored he mindlessly started singing again, without even realising. This time it was “All I Want for Christmas Is You.”

When the little digital clock read 19:52 he did the fake pretending to be dead thing. Nothing happened.

He guessed the guards just thought he fell asleep or something.

 

**Day 7: December 15 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. Miss you._

He had started doing fucking push-ups in his cell just for something to do.  Sit-ups too. And singing, again. “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.”

 

**Day 13: December 21 st 2016**

_Hey Cas. I hate this plan but I’m glad you’re out there kicking ass. Miss you…_

Wake up. Draw tally on the wall. Push-ups, sit-ups, singing, sleeping. Try not to think too much. Hope Sam is okay. Hope Cas is okay. Hope Mom is okay. Go to bed.

 

**Day 16: December 24 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. We’re past halfway, hey?_

Christmas tomorrow. The last time he had some kind of Christmas was nine years ago. And he could barely remember he had a proper Christmas.

He’d wanted one. Not for the religious sentimental crap. Just for the mindless happiness, the presents and singing and food and those stupid Christmas crackers. And his family.

Dammit, he missed them.  

His little rendition of “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” was probably the saddest that had ever been sung.

 

**Day 17: December 25 th 2016**

_Hey Cas. Merry Christmas. Hope you’re enjoying it. Wish things had been different…_

No Christmas celebrations for criminals. The closest they got was meat recognisable as something from an animal. As opposed to coloured nuclear waste.

He just kept singing. Just kept living. Not much longer.

And he didn’t even care when tears started rolling down his cheeks.

 

**Day 24: January 1 st 2017**

_Hey Cas. Happy New Year. Miss you._

A whole new year. How fantastic. What would the New Year throw at them this time?

Dean was getting a good 10 hours sleep each night – what else was there to do? – and he still felt tired.

All of a sudden, there were three faces crowding to look through the window.

“Sammy? Cas? Mom?” They smiled and waved, unable to be heard through the glass. They were trying to tell him something? They were going to open the door? He sprung up and went over to the glass, pressing his nose right up close to the window. He was getting out. Thank fucking goodness.

He blinked and clutched his head. He was still sitting on the bed.

No one was looking through the window anymore.

 

**Day 31: January 8 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. You and Crowley coming soon? Please, Cas, you gotta…Anyway, see you soon. Miss you…_

Any time now, that cell door was going to open and Cas and Sammy were going to be there. And he was going to get out of here.

Any minute now.

 

**Day 35: January 11 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. I guess you ran into trouble or something. I hope you’re okay. And you’d better turn up soon, I’m fucking losing it in here…but I’m not that bad, you know. Just…see you soon._

Wake up. Draw in the tally. Spend the day doing whatever the hell. Go to sleep.

Where the hell was the rescue team? He felt like a fucking damsel in distress.

 

**Day 45: January 20 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. I love you. I don’t think I ever told you that before. But I do. I don’t know when we’re gonna get outta here, so I’m telling you just in case. I love you._

He was starting to think that maybe he wasn’t getting out.

The walls were closing in on him. He was trapped and there wasn’t enough air, he was suffocating.

He died and went to hell again.

 

**Day 49: January 24 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. Fuck, I’m so old. Never thought that’d happen._

Dean was so goddamn lonely. He was crying and he didn’t even care.

“Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me…”

He couldn’t finish the song.

 

**Day 50: January 25 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. You probably know this already but…I’m getting out. We’re getting out. I’ll see you soon._

The note arrived in his breakfast that morning.

“0400 tomorrow, be ready. MW and AK.”

It took Dean a minute before he realised. MW and AK – Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch.

He was going home.

 

**Day 51: January 26 th 2017**

_Hey Cas. Any minute now, they’re gonna get here. See you in a couple hours…love you._

Dean was ready.

He heard an explosion, the only thing he’d heard from outside his cell in weeks. He was glad they were busting out Sammy first. And he knew no matter how much he hated it, he’d rather stay forever if it meant Sam got out.

Then there was his mom’s face at the window and everything was alright. She was there she was grinning from ear to ear even though she was doing something that couldn’t be described as simply illegal.

Then Ketch was standing there and waving for him to stand back. He walked back to the corner of the room and covered his ears. The explosion rattled him a little, but the door swang open and he ran straight out of there, into the hallway.

Then his mom and Sam were there and he was indulging in a quick hug. He remembered the way the smelled and how damn great hugging them was.

Then they were running up the stairs past at least ten unconscious guards. They were packing into a van and getting the hell out of dodge.

The drive was quiet. Not silent exactly, just still. Peaceful.

Dean leant against Sam and synced their breathing, trying to tell him how much he missed him. He let his mother hold his arm or hand and let him know she was real. He was happy.

 

**Day 52: January 27 th 2017**

“Hey Cas.”

Mary and Sam waved slightly to Cas, then promptly disappeared into the bunker. Dean remained standing just in front of the stairs, staring at Cas.

Cas. He was beautiful. Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought there might have been a slightly angelic, warm glow coming from Cas. He was…taking Dean’s breath away. It was cheesy, but he looked like a star. Like, in the coldest possible winter, Cas was the sun.

Cas. He looked like he didn’t believe Dean was really standing there. Until the wave of realisation visibly brushed over him and he started smiling. And, holy shit, he looked even more beautiful now.

“Hello Dean.”

It was like a scene from a chick flick and Dean didn’t fucking care one bit, because suddenly Cas’s arms were around him. He was warm. He felt safe.

He held on for far too long. He still didn’t care. A tear or two might have escaped his eyes. He didn’t care about that either. He thought Cas might have been crying a little as well.

He tucked his face into Cas’s neck and just held him. Cas did the same. And he whispered into Dean’s ear some of the best words he’d ever heard.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Apparently I am developing a tendency to make people cry heheh


End file.
